Lidar, which may be referred to as light radar or laser array light detection and ranging, refers generally to transmitting light at an object and receiving and processing a resulting reflection. An array of illuminators (e.g., lasers, light emitting diodes (LEDs)) may be used in an array lidar system to obtain reflections from a wider field of view than is possible with a single illuminator. Typically, a rectangular cell construct is used to determine an arrangement of the illuminators of the array. However, the number of illuminators required for a given field of view is not minimized with the rectangular cell construct. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a different construct for arrangement of the illuminators of the array.